What is A Soulmate?
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Soulmate AU Drabbles everybodyy! -well, yup. Saya newbie, salam kenal. Omong-omong, pair berganti seiring chapter dan bisa request kok lewat kolom review


_Uno_

_An Alternate Universe which the first sentence you say to your soulmate is written on your wrist, right after you said it_

* * *

**The First Word**

**Len - Miku**

Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, selain kepuasan hati dan...

...silakan lihat di author-note nanti, ehe.

* * *

Miku = 16

Nero = 17

Len = 16

* * *

Malam minggu. Waktu yang sangat pas untuk memanjatkan doa minta hujan.

Jangan salah paham. Daerah tempatnya tinggal memang sudah lama tidak diguyur air hujan, bukan semata-mata karena dia cemburu pada pasangan-pasangan di luar sana.

Ehe.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum mulu?" Suara dari seberang menegur. "Itu nomor lima jadinya jawabannya apa woi? Malah ngelamun."

Miku mendengus. Dia memandang jengkel wajah seseorang yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. "Nggak tau. Males mikir," gerutunya membuat si lawan bicara makin geram.

"_Anjay_, jadi waktu sepuluh menitku terbuang sia-sia?"

"Diem. Lagi galau nih."

Pemuda di seberang ponsel menghela napas. "Kenapa lagi sih? Galaumu tuh 7x24 jam, _njir. _Perasaan tiap cerita, galau mulu topiknya." Pemuda itu menyeruput sekotak susu _frisian flag _di tangannya, sembari melayangkan tatapan datar pada Miku. "Mending cepet kerjain soal nomor lima—"

"Buat apa aku nge-_notice _soal kalau doi aja nggak mau nge-_notice _aku?"

"Hah?"

Mereka bertatap-tatapan sejenak, sebelum Miku memutus kontak dan merengek pelan. Gadis itu langsung berguling-guling di ranjangnya, sebelum kembali terduduk dan berfokus pada buku paket matematika di hadapannya. "Dah, lah. Males _ngambyar,"_ ujarnya sembari meneliti soal nomor lima, sesuai keinginan lawan bicaranya sedari tadi.

"Sip, gitu dong."

Miku tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu. Dia masih fokus meneliti soal, bergumam-gumam pelan. Sesekali dia menuliskan rumus-rumus di buku tulisnya, namun ujung-ujungnya dia kembali menghapus tulisannya tersebut.

Cukup lama mengotak-atik soal matematika di hadapannya, Miku akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali mengalihkan atensi pada lawan bicaranya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Aku baru sadar. Ternyata soal ini gampang."

Raut pemuda di seberang ponsel seketika berubah jadi cerah. Dia menatap Miku penuh harap. "Udah ketemu jadi jawabannya? Gimana caranya woi? Ajar—"

"Soal ini gampang.." Miku berpura-pura mengusap air mata imajinernya. "Karena yang susah itu buat doi berpaling padaku, hwaaa!"

Krik krik.

"Aku lelahhhh!"

_Nero has ended the video call._

Ketahuilah.. Nero juga lelah, bung.

* * *

"Kalau dia emang bukan _soulmate_-mu.. bisa apa?"

Miku menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, sebelum menghela napas. "Kalau aku udah terlanjur jatuh.. bisa apa?" gumamnya pelan kemudian berlanjut mengikat rambut Nero dengan karet-karet di tangannya. Terkesan _gabut_, memang. Tapi, toh si empunya rambut tidak keberatan.

"Emang susah ya ngomong sama _bucin._"

"Emang susah ya ngomong sama orang aseksual."

"_Aamiin._"

Miku menatap temannya itu dengan horor. Dia mengguncang pelan bahu si pemuda. "Kok malah _aamiin_ sih?!" pekiknya tak terima. Dia tahu kalau temannya itu sama-sama jomblo karatan sepertinya, tapi ya jangan jadi mutan juga!

"Males aja kalau harus jadi _bucin _kayak kamu." Nero tersenyum miring sembari menatap buku biologi di meja. "Kayaknya jadi cacing planaria, asik juga."

Emang cucu _maddog_ ini bocah.

Mereka berdua kemudian tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Miku masih dengan karet warna-warni di tangan dan Nero yang mulai terlarut dalam khayalannya tentang kehidupan _Planaria sp._

Fokus mereka terbuyar ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menegur mereka.

"Mas, Mbak, maaf ngganggu. Mau tanya, ruang kelas 11 IPA 2 itu yang mana ya?"

Miku dan Nero saling berpandangan, sampai kemudian Nero menunjuk ruang kelas yang berada tak jauh dari _wifi-corner_—tempat mereka nongkrong saat ini. "Itu, Dek. Kelas yang di depannya banyak pot gantungnya."

Adik kelas itu mengangguk pelan kemudian berterima kasih dan melenggang pergi.

"Eh, tadi itu adik kelas?"

Nero mengangguk singkat. "Iya, anak Pecinta Alam, kalau nggak salah."

"Oh.." Miku masih memandangi tempat adik kelas itu tadi berdiri sebelum hilang dari pandangan. "Ganteng ya.. keren."

Bukannya menanggapi, Nero justru mencekal tangan Miku dan menyingsingkan sedikit lengan seragam gadis itu. Melihat pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang masih polos, tanpa adanya sesuatu yang tertulis di sana, Nero menghela napas. "Kembali lagi pada, kalau bukan _soulmate-_mu, bisa apa?" ucapnya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Miku terdiam, kemudian memukul pelan bahu temannya itu, merasa jengkel seketika. Gara-gara Nero, dia jadi teringat akan sistem _soulmate _sialan itu lagi.

Kan jadi potek dia.

"Dasar. Aku sumpahin jadi aseksual beneran, tahu rasa kamu."

* * *

"_Eh, tapi kan tadi aku belum ngomong apa-apa ke dia? Bisa jadi kan.."_

"_Ya, kapan-kapan kalau ketemu lagi, coba sapa dia."_

"_Nggak mau, ah. Malu."_

"_Yaudah, jadi aseksual aja sana."_

* * *

**A.N.**

**Assalamualaikum^^ **

**Newbie saya di fandom ini, ehe. Salken dong^^**

**Jadi gini.. ini project pertama saya di fandom vocaloid. Jadi isinya ya gini, drabbles dengan tema soulmate AU. Uhh... ada yang mau request, pair apa untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya?^^**

**Dan lagi.. sebenernya saya mau promote video tugas kelompok saya nih :")) boleh ya, bolehh:)**

**Mohon like dari kalian ya, readers yang budiman:") Menentukan nilai nih:")**

**Link kutaruh di kolom review ya!**

**Sankyuu!**

**Wassalamualaikum:) **


End file.
